


Hang 'Em High

by lucky7girl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky7girl/pseuds/lucky7girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an outlaw cowboy and Frank is a cross-dressing salloon girl. A light-hearted, funny, sexy story to put you in a happy mood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang 'Em High

The evening was dusty, it hadn't rained in months, and the July sun was just starting to set over the small tavern in the middle of the wickedest cowtown in the west. A lone outlaw pushed the swinging doors to the old rickety salloon open with one hand and his boots made loud knocking noises as he sauntered across the room to the bar, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and focus their attention on the dark-haired stranger dressed all in black with just a touch red showing above his colllar, radiating from the bandana he wore around his neck.

He got to the counter as the bartender was standing up, drying his hands off on a towel. The stranger dropped a few coins on the table and asked for a beer. The bartender nodded and got him his drink, not saying a word. The cowboy took a long sip of his beer and hoisted himself up on the barstool, placing his gun on the counter.

Within minutes of his arrival, the player piano began to play and a flock of brightly colored girls in fancy dresses came out onto the stage and began to perform, dancing in unison, as they kicked their legs high into the air. An old madam sang a cheery tune and many of the patrons began to tap their fingers on their tables in time to the music.

He spotted her there on the right. She was shorter than the rest of the girls, and her shoulder-length brown hair was drawn up into curls on the back of her head and the pink dress she was wearing barely showed the pale, shapely legs underneath. She had a full mouth with pink heart-shaped lips and her white teeth glistened when she smiled his way.

He knew he had to meet her.

The young cowboy turned to the bartender and said, "Say, who is that woman, the one on the right, dressed in pink?"

"That's Frankie," the bartender replied. "She just started today. Cutie, isn't she?"

The cowboy nodded. He was mezmerized by this brunette beauty.

He got up off his barstool and inched toward the madam, who had stopped singing by that time, and was flaunting her volumptous breasts to a table of old buckeroos.

"Excuse me, Madam," the outlaw said with a friendly smile. "Might I be able to meet the girl, Frankie later on tonight?" He said and he winked at her.

'Why aren't you a handsome one, " the Madam said with a smirk and pinched him on the cheek. "I have half a mind just to keep this one for myself!"

The cowboy blushed a little. He was used to this kind of attention from women, although it made him very nervous. His baby face and little turned up nose got him plenty of unwanted looks, mainly from women, but also by men from time to time.

He looked down at his left boot and said in a soft voice, "How much for the girl?"

The madam looked him up and down and then replied, "Free for you tonight."

The cowboy could not believe his luck. He told the madam to send her up shortly and he back to the bar, finished his beer and then ordered another one, downing it quickly to get up his nerve.

He paid his tab and reserved his room in the hotel upstairs and shot another glance at Frankie, who had her arm around a thin blonde girl. They were circling around each other. The cowboy's heart nearly skipped a beat as Frankie returned his smile with one of her own.

He turned the key into the lock and opened the door to face a small bed and dresser. He removed his boots and placed them under the bed and started to fiddle with the covers, wondering if he should turn them down or leave them the way they were.

There was a soft knock at the door and he turned to see a beautiful face peeking around the corner into the room.

"Come in," he said softly, turning to meet her beautiful brown eyes with his hazel ones. Frankie smiled and waltzed in gracefully, her skirt shaking as she strode.

"My name's Frankie," she said in a deep husky voice, which caught that cowboy off guard. He had imagined her to have a high-pitched soft voice, but he didn't mind. He found her voice very sexy.

"I'm Gerard," the cowboy said extending his hand to take hers. "But you may call me Gee for short."

"Gee," Frankie said giggling, "Sure is nice to meet you, Gee."

Nervously, Gerard pulled Frankie into his arms and buried his nose in her soft brown hair. It smelled so sweet. He ran his fingers over the bun in the back of her head and very slowly removed the hair pins, letting her locks fall onto her shoulders. He ran his fingers through them and she let out a soft, "Mmmmmmmm" sound.

Overcome with passion for her, Gerard tipped her head back and brought his lips to hers, softly biting on her lower lip. He ran his tongue over her lips, top and bottom and then searched her mouth for her tongue. She returned the kiss hungrily, sighing as their tongues danced together.

He began kissing her neck and with his free hand, he led her over to the bed and they both sat down, facing each other. She put one leg up on the bed and he ran his hand over her pale supple legs, enjoying the smoothness of them before resting his hand on one of her thighs. 

Frankie looked at Gerard like she wanted to tell him something, confusion in her brown eyes. 

"What is it, Frankie," Gerard asked her. She looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

He reached out to touch her again, this time wrapping his arms around her and he began kissing her bare shoulders. She let out a soft moan and began to unbutton his shirt at the collar. His hands again found her shapely legs. As he moved his hands up near her panties, he noticed that they were not the silky kind those type of women usually wore. They were more like the ones he was wearing, actually.

Frankie gasped as Gerard tugged lightly on the waistband of her underwear and then put his hand right on top of the bulge that should not have been there.

"Oh!" Gerard gasped and looked at Frankie, understanding the confusion now.

"Oh." Gerard gave Frankie a sly smile and began to stroke him up and down.

"You don't mind," Frankie asked.

"No, not at all," Gerard said, to Frankie's amazement. "I've never done this before, but you are so beautiful. So stunning."

Frankie blushed and continued to unbutton Gerard's shirt as Gerard kept stroking him. Frankie moaned with pleasure as Gerard got a little rougher with him, first biting his neck and shoulders and then unzipping the frilly pink dress he was wearing.

The dress fell to the floor and Frankie stood before him, his small body perfect in every way.

"You're so beautiful," Gerard told him, looking him up and down. "Come here, Frankie," Gerard said in a seductive voice. He motioned for Frank to climb onto the bed.

He pushed Frankie gently down on the bed and finished taking his shirt off to reveal his pale muscular chest, and then he leaned down over Frankie and began kissing his chest all over. Frankie began to breathe harder as Gerard got further down on his chest and finally Gerard pulled down Frankie's pants to reveal his very hard erection. Hesitant at first, Gerard sucked on the very top of it, sending Frank into a frenzy of estacsy and he let out a groan, wanting the man's mouth to cover the full length.

"Not yet," Gerard said, "You teased me first, and now I get to tease you a little."

Gerard pushed Frank's legs apart with his own and laid down on top of him, moving his hips over Franks and rocking him back and forth, the friction almost causing Frank to lose it right there. Frank reached down and unbuckled Gerard's belt and then Gee helped him remove his jeans which fell to the floor by Frank's dress.

"I don't want to hurt you,"Gerard said to Frank. He had only just met Frank, but already he was feeling like he was falling in love with him.

"Just be real easy," Frank replied and he began sucking on Gerard's fingers, licking up and down each finger and then into the palm of his hand, driving Gerard wild. Then Frank put his hands on both of Gee's thighs and grabbed hard, almost causing Gerard to explode.

Gerard could stand it no more, Frank had made him so horney he found Frank's love hole and entered him very slowly and gently. It was hard for him because he wanted so bad to pound Frank into the bed as hard as he could, but he didn't want to hurt his new friend.

Frank moaned and closed his eyes, laying his head back on his pillow, his soft brown hair, sweaty now, stuck to his forehead in clumps. It felt very natural for Gerard as he bent down to slowly, then more passionately kiss Frank while he was fucking him. Frank jerked and moaned enjoying every thrust and Gerard knew he was getting close. He took a deep breath and tried to hold it in, but it just felt too fucking good to him.

Frank grabbed a hold of his throbbing member and began to stroke himself, driving Gerard wild as the passion welled up inside of him threatening to explode at any moment.

Gerard stopped short and pulled out, causing Frank to cry out in agony, and Gerard put his mouth around Frank's cock and started to suck very hard; Frank could feel the back of Gerard's throat and he tried to warn Gerard but it was too late. It came on so fast, he could not stop it and he began to squirm under Gerard as he thrust his hips into the man's mouth going deeper. A wave of passion came over him and he cried out as the throbbing intensified and he felt the hot liquid rushing out of him; the pleasure almost painful.

Gerard continued to suck, not minding at all and as the last of Frank's juices escaped Gerard licked his lips and took one more big suck on Frank as Frank cried out again; this time it tickled a little.

Frank relaxed onto the bed and Gerard, pleased that Frank had thoroughly enjoyed himself, knew it was his turn now and he could focus on his own pleasure completely. He entered Frank again, and this time Frank had relaxed and it went a little smoother. He rocked his hips back and forth, watching Frank the whole time, until finally it was his turn to come. His thrusts got quicker and he started to moan as Frank tightened his muscles, sending Gerard into a full body orgasm. He started to shake and he grabbed onto Frank's shoulder and held on tight as he filled him full. 

"Oh, Frankie," he whispered as he rode out the last of it and Frank could feel him throbbing inside of him and he closed his eyes and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Fuck that was good," Gerard said breathlessly, collapsing on top of Frank, their sweaty chests pressed together. 

_______________

They fell asleep like that and the next morning Gerard woke up and he realized that he couldn't live without Frankie. So he asked Frankie to run away with him and get married and they lived happily ever after. People wondered why they never had any kids, but they never told anyone their big secret...


End file.
